


Scumbags & Superstars

by lameassthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I can’t tag, M/M, Time Jumping, Time Travel, and american horror story, the 1960s, the title is a store in nyc, they just wanna be together okay, they’re in an asylum, this is based off the video game outlast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameassthiam/pseuds/lameassthiam
Summary: When Liam and Theo go on a mission to investigate an abandoned mental hospital, they think that they'll probably die but might as well have fun with it. What they weren’t expecting was to be injected with a serum that sends them back to the 1960s. Thus ensuing: the time Liam and Theo got trapped as patients in an asylum for the criminally insane in the 60s when all they wanted to do was make out.





	1. liam // august 1st 2018

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! ive been drowning in school work so that’s why i haven’t posted (in case anyone cares) but here’s a new thing that im super excited about!! 
> 
> also a huge thank you and all the hugs in the world to Kari (SweetPoisonedHeart) for listening to me complain about how i can’t write 24/7.

  
**_ Liam 7:28 PM August 1st 2018 _ **

  
The rental car trekked up the mountain, the shadows of trees passing over the car, and the static from the radio filled the silence. The signal had dropped out miles ago along with the last bits of evidence of modern civilization. Gravel crunched under the tires as the road shifted from paved to a dirt path. Looking out the windows, the only things Liam could see were trees and mountains. And big ass rocks… lots of big ass rocks. He assumed that’s why they named it Boulder, Colorado. Except they were nowhere near Boulder and they hadn’t been for hours upon hours. Real life had been suffocating Liam lately and he’d expected to feel somewhat relaxed by the desolate atmosphere he was now entering. He wasn’t though, he felt anything but relaxed. Anxiety thrummed through him and Theo, who was taking on the double role of mission partner and chauffeur, reeked of discomfort. Liam chanced a glance at Theo (whom he’d been fighting the urge to look at all day) only to find himself captivated by the thing of beauty that he was. The eerie green light put off by the night sky reflected on Theo’s face, making him look otherworldly and the glint of moonlight bounced off Theo’s eyes, rendering them more green than usual. Gorgeous, Liam thought with a sigh escaping his lips.

  
“What’s wrong?” Theo asked immediately following the sigh. He didn’t sound exasperated or annoyed, like he often did, he sounded actually concerned. Probably because the entire car smelt like apprehension.

  
“Nothing,” Liam replied, shaking his head at himself. _God_ , why can't he just say what’s on his mind? The two dropped back into the silence they had been keeping up for the past hour. It wasn’t uncomfortable nor comforting. It just was.Without light to read the printed email he had, their only source of information about their task, and no cell service, Liam watched the clock.

  
**7:31… 7:32… 7:33… 7:34… 7:35… 7:36… 7:38… 7:39… 7:40… 7:41…**

  
“You feel it, right?” Theo asked ten minutes later. The feeling that something wasn’t right was practically painted on a billboard. There was a sense of displacement, of not belonging. 

  
“Yeah,” Liam replied, taping his finger against the dashboard. Even without werewolf hearing, the sound of Theo’s teeth chattering could be heard. Despite his ability to suppress his emotions and put on the facade that he was an emotionless bitch, his nervous tick was the sound of his teeth chattering. Normally, it drove Liam crazy but knowing that Theo was just as worried as he was made him feel less like a baby.

  
“I’m killing Scott _again_ if he sent us here only for us to get killed,” Theo grumbled under his breath. 

  
“Shit true. I might _actually_ kill Scott this time if we come close to death,” Liam snorted. Scott had sent them out to Colorado to investigate a claim made by an alpha of a pack out there. She spoke of the appearance of Monroe and the fact that the Dread Doctors had somehow come back to “ _life_ ”, or whatever they were. The alpha had said a few of her pack members had disappeared for a few months and came back fatally different. They were aggressive, abrasive, agitated, and they had returned with blue eyes. She thought that monroe was running experiments on werewolves, maybe so they could become killing machines and eventually wipe out the entire supernatural population. So, of course, Scott thought _“why not send Liam and Theo?”_ hence why they were now walking into what felt like their death.

  
“I’m scared,” Theo admitted with a shuddering breath. 

  
“I am too,” Liam agreed, trying not to freak out over Theo finally speaking his emotions. It had been an uphill battle between Theo and Feelings since the end of the war nearly a year ago. Now, in the summer before they both started college (at the same school, these two are joint at the hip), Theo was somewhat more in tune with and less afraid of The Feels.

  
“We’ve done a lot of scary shit in our life,” Theo reminded him, or himself, either way it was needed. “We can do this.”

  
“Like run around a zoo for five hours trying to bait people trying to kill us? Yeah, we can do this.” Liam turned toward Theo when he heard the older boy chuckle.

  
“I was thinking more like the time we walked in on Mason and Corey but, whatever tickles your peach,” Theo winked. Liam groaned, screwing his eyes shut but opening them quickly when all he could see was-

  
“Yeah, okay, don’t ever remind me of that again. Your point was made. Investigating this thing is going to be a walk in the fucking…” Liam trailed off, the word _park_ dropping off, when his eyes caught sight of a bronze colored sign on the side of the road. _**Mount Massive Asylum**_ was inscribed in dirt ridden gold, in fact, the entire sign was muddied.

  
“Well,” Theo coughed, slowing the car down. “That’s not menacing at all.”

  
“The sign isn’t the worst of it,” Liam observed, eyes drifting to where he could see one of the biggest, decrepit buildings he’d ever witnessed. It looked like it had at one point been a magnificent brick mansion with grey stone archways and gorgeous wrought iron gates. It sure as hell didn’t look like that now. From behind the fence, the building was still large and commanding attention but, the brick was crumbling and vines climbed into the windows and encased the building. The fence was broken in several places, practically an omen that nothing was safe. There was a guard house right outside the fence with a soft light flickering inside and Theo pulled the car to a stop beside it. Liam grabbed the printout of the email containing what little facts they had, the flashlights, and his phone, making moves to get out of the car. Theo’s hand suddenly grabbed his wrist just as he opened the car door.

  
“I just have to,” Theo took a breath and Liam tried to ignore the way his heart sped up at the soft tone of his crush’s voice. “I just have to tell you that… uh… y-you mean a lot to me and I’m not good at expressing my emotions but you’ve helped me get over myself. If for some reason you fuck up and get us killed… I can’t let you go, and _I can’t go_ , without you knowing that.”

  
“Why am I the one getting us killed?!” Liam whined, completely evading the rest of Theo’s words. Liam needed to stop talking, immediately.

  
“Because you’re a stubborn bitch!”

  
“I’m not a stubborn bitch!”

  
“Famous last words,” Theo sing-songed with a smirk, his grip on Liam’s wrist loosening. In a thoughtless act of craving touch, Liam intertwined his fingers with Theo’s. Theo didn’t flinch, pull back, or have any reaction at all beside giving his hand a squeeze.

  
“We’re not going to die,” Liam avowed. “But if we’re doing this whole sap thing… I couldn’t have done this year without you. And I’m not about to do the next one without you so, yeah, I promise not to fuck up and get us killed.”

  
“Alright,” Theo said, dropping Liam’s hand to grab the backpack filled with water bottles and granola bars, and getting out of the car. Liam followed suit and they stood next to each other in front of the car. “Let’s rock n’ roll.”

  
“God, you are such a dad,” Liam laughed, nudging Theo’s shoulder before walking ahead and toward the guard house.

  
“I think you mean daddy,” Theo retorted, jogging to catch up with Liam.

  
“ _Kinky_ ,” Liam said, drawing a full and hearty laugh from Theo. Liam was thankful for the jokes they were making because when he creeped up to the thrown open door of the guard house, all the humor in him died. Blood was splattered all over the walls of the small space, decorating the computer monitor and strewn about files that were coating the floor. It reeked and honestly Liam should have smelt it before he walked in but, between his and Theo’s anxiety, all the smells were dampened.

  
“ _Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?_ ” Theo muttered, stepping past Liam and into the room. In the back of his mind, he was amused by Theo’s immediate reaction of quoting Shakespeare. However, the now prominent stench of blood was the only thing he could think about.

  
“What do you think happened here?” Liam wondered, sticking his head in to sniff the air to see if he could pick up on any human scents.

  
“Somebody was killed or brutally beaten… I can’t smell anyone though so it must’ve been a while ago.”

  
“I suppose…” Liam leaned against the doorway, too anxious to step inside. Theo noticed this and exhaled, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and taking a few pictures of the scene.

  
“What’s the deal with this place?” Theo asked Liam, stepping out of the guard house and pushing Liam toward the gate. 

  
“It was an asylum for the criminally insane back in the day before it got shut down in ‘76, I think. It was abandoned for a while but a few years ago somebody bought it. It was an anonymous sale so we have no idea who presently owns it.” Liam tried to remember all that he could learn about the place off google, wishing he had printed out more facts. A part of him was okay with knowing as little as possible, it allowed him to humanize the place. They approached the gate with cautious steps, Theo taking the lead to push against it. It opened with an eerie creak of metal on metal, fighting through the built up rust. God, this was creepy as hell.

  
“This is my dream home,” Theo said, voice totally monotone. He walked through the newly created opening slowly, his eyes darting all over the place. Liam frowned and followed him, chewing on his bottom lip. 

  
“D-did you know that the first asylum was built in London in 1247 but it didn’t become a hospital until 1330?” Liam stuttered with nerves but he spoke quickly and all in one breath. Theo turned around, expression foreshadowing he was about to give Liam shit but when he saw the positively frightened way Liam looked, the expression dropped.

  
“No, I didn’t,” Theo said, extending his hand out to Liam to take hold of. “What else can you tell me about asylums?” Liam surely didn’t imagine his first time holding Theo’s hand for an extended period of time as an act of reassurance in a time of unfettered fear. He wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity though so he laced his fingers with Theo’s and seeked refuge in the feeling of belonging that came across him.

  
“At Topeka State Hospital, there was a case of a patient being held down by restraints so tightly and for so long that new skin grew over the restraints,” Liam reported as they walked toward what appeared to be the entrance of the abandoned asylum.

  
“That is so disturbing, I don’t even know what to- Why in the world do you know that?” Theo gagged, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

  
“I did a history project on asylums in eighth grade,” Liam shrugged, turning his head away from the side of Theo’s face so he could examine the courtyard they were walking through. There was a broken fountain in the center of the courtyard, the water a disturbing color of crimson blood. The smell was muddled by the pure stench of human feces, rotting flesh, and burning wood. There wasn’t a fire in sight and no smoke coming from the building that Liam could see. He was sure they were stepping in the shit amongst the wet leaves and gravel they were walking across. Weirdest of all was the absence of any dead bodies to corroborate the decaying body smell. By the time Liam had half convinced himself he might just be going crazy, they’d reached the top of the short staircase that led to the large, wood french doors. There was a lone lightbulb hanging above the doors in the covered archway. It cast a yellow-green light across everything, flickering every few seconds. 

  
“Fair trade,” Theo said after they’d stared at the doors for a substantial amount of time. “These are locked.” They’d developed a game called Fair Trade some time back in April. When they wanted to bet on something but didn’t have any money, one of them would call fair trade for an item that the other had. If whoever called the trade was right, they got to keep their original item. The trade itself wasn’t always fair, thus ensuing the time Liam lost his 200$ headphones in exchange for Theo’s broken car charger.

  
“One of your Clif Bars for one of my granola bars?” Liam countered, praying these doors were unlocked because dammit he really wanted a Clif Bar.

  
“Shake it,” Theo squeezed Liam’s hand, prompting him to shake on it. Once they did, Theo released his hand and braced both of his on the handles of the doors. He pulled as hard as he could, the muscles in his back visibly tightening under his t-shirt. The door jiggled but didn’t budge. 

  
“When will you learn that I’ll never bet unless I’m certain?” Theo wisecracked, turning to look at Liam with a smirk on his face. Liam narrowed his eyes and grunted, spinning around and trudging down the stairs. Theo let out a breathless laugh from behind him and bounded down the steps after Liam. They were halfway to a side gate off the building’s edge when Liam felt the warmth of Theo’s hand grabbing hold of his own. Sirens blared in Liam’s mind, _**THEO’S HOLDING YOUR HAND AGAIN, THEO’S HOLDING YOUR HAND AGAIN!**_ What was with this sudden initiation of contact? Why now? Why at a time where Liam’s hands are already clammy, why is Theo choosing right now to hold his hand?

  
“We’re okay,” Theo said softly, stopping in front of the gate and examining it. It was locked but there was a section on the bottom of the gate that was kicked in and curled up on the other side. “ _After you_.” Theo dropped Liam’s hand and made a gesturing movement toward the opening. Liam huffed, miffed at the now nonexistent contact and how he had to army crawl across the dirty cobblestone. He did it anyway, as he had no other option. The ground was surprisingly cold for the heat of August and Liam longed for the sweatshirt he had tossed in the back of the car. A t-shirt and jeans would have to do though. Once he was on the other side of the gate and Theo was crawling now, Liam took the time to examine this other secluded courtyard. He wondered what section of the asylum had looked out over this patio. There was another fountain, this one filled with muddy, brown water, and vines broke through the cobblestone, threatening to crack it totally. There was a door hidden in the corner at the back of the patio, the same type of flickering light hanging over it and a chain lock over the door. Well, there goes that entrance, Liam thought, glancing around to see how else they could get in. There was rusty scaffolding on the farthest wall surrounding the courtyard, broken in some parts and it generally looked suspect but there was a ladder that lead to the second level of scaffolding. On what seemed to be the exterior of the second floor there was a window that was pushed opened leaving a conveniently person sized opening.

  
“How good are you at climbing?” Liam asked Theo who was already wandering toward the unstable looking ladder.

  
“Good enough to not fall back on my ass,” Theo responded, turning his head and throwing a smirk in Liam’s direction. Liam scoffed lightly but smiled regardless, taking wide and quick steps toward the base of the ladder. Theo was two rungs up when Liam reached him, bracing of his hands on the sides of the ladder and holding it firmly in place. He ducked his head, ignoring the fact that he could look up and have the most perfect view of Theo’s ass.

  
“I’ll spot you,” Liam said, just to fill the tense silence.

  
“I’m not the clumsy one, now am I?” Theo wisecracked, climbing up the ladder with a careless air about him that was concerning. When he got to the top, he bounced on the slightly rotted and damp plywood that lay across the scaffolding, testing it.

  
“Safe?”

  
“If we move quickly, yeah. Hurry up and climb.” And then Theo disappeared from Liam’s view. The werewolf sighed and whined internally, grimacing at the creak the ladder let out when he applied his weight to the bottom rung. Mother fucking Theo, couldn’t even watch me climb this stupid ladder, Liam thought as he continued to climb, head tipped up toward the sky. It was a nice night out, the temperature hovered in the 60s and the stars shone brightly in the sky, more constellations than Liam had ever seen were apparent tonight. He supposed that he should take that as a good sign; how could anything so beautiful such as the night sky bear witness to anything horrible happening? This supposition, though, is probably what would get him killed. He finally reached the top of the ladder, carefully lifting himself onto the plywood and wiping his hands on his jeans. He walked around the corner of the building to where he had seen the window and where Theo had went. Liam found Theo leaning back against the dirty stone of the building. Theo’s eyes were also trained on the sky and even in the dark, Liam could see his green eyes clocking different stars in a specific constellation.

  
“Taking it in before we’re trapped inside this building for god knows how long,” Theo commented, offhandedly and without taking his eyes off the sky.

  
“ _Theo_ ,” Liam sighed, dragging out the “o”. “Don’t say shit like that.”

  
“Shit like _what_? The truth?” Theo shot back, turning toward Liam with his lips pressed in a thin line and his left eyebrow cocked shockingly high.

  
“The pessimist’s truth,” Liam said while Theo pushed off the wall and and turned to face the window. He hooked his hands around the window ledge and scoffed.

  
“It’s the realist’s truth, Li,” Theo grumbled as he pulled himself up and through the window with little effort but a few grunts. Liam pulled a face and mouthed Theo’s words mockingly at the wall before pulling himself up after Theo. He pulled himself through with a staggering amount of difficulty and when he fell through, he dropped to a heap on the floor. In his panting state, he didn’t notice the lack of substantial light in the room but he was thoroughly shocked when he opened his eyes to find the only light coming from the soft beam of Theo’s flashlight. His older companion raked the light across the room, rendering wet and moldy cardboard boxes and rusty file cabinets visible. Liam sighed and picked himself up off the floor, wiping his hands off on his jeans. He made quick work of extracting his flashlight from the side pocket of his backpack and sliding the switch up, accidentally shining it right in Theo’s eyes.

  
“Jesus _fuck_ , Liam!” Theo hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and reeling away from the light. 

  
“Sorry, it was an accident!”

  
“ _It takes two to make an accident_ ,” Theo muttered, quoting classic literature yet again.

  
“I said I was sorry,” Liam grumbled under his breath like a child. “Come on, we should get exploring. I don’t like this place already.” Theo nodded in agreement before swinging his flashlight in the other direction. A door was opened in the far corner of the room, green/golden light from what was presumably a hallway spilled into the immediate space in front of the door. They started to move toward it, taking steps across the dirty floor and examining everything under the scornful harshness of their flashlights. When they got to the door, Theo was the first to step through the door.

  
“Shit on my nips and call me Mildred,” Theo said, causing Liam to (be concerned because what the hell is Theo’s cursing style?) scurry closer and peek his head around the door. There was a bucket in the middle of the floor of the long corridor, tipped over and spilling shit and piss all over the floor. Simultaneously, Liam and Theo pull their t-shirts up over their noses and reach for each other’s hands. Liam doesn’t look at Theo as their fingers slide together, locking them as one and spreading a warmth he craves through his body. 

  
They spend the next twenty minutes wandering around, hands firmly tucked together, exploring the first few rooms they encountered. There were several standard offices with file cabinets and desks, all of them torn up and as messy as a construction site. Theo thought to stow away files that he thought were important, or at least the ones that talked about the patients that had once been locked up here. Liam took a lot of notes, making sure to record which rooms were the most destroyed and starting to sketch out a map of this part of the building. When they reached the end of the corridor, they turned left into the last room on the hall. Upon walking in, they were greeted with the lovely sight of a broken table covered in blood, a sink with what looked like somebody’s fucked up intestine in it, an air vent dripping blood and Other Various Liquids ™, and a perfectly intact vending machine.

The juxtaposition of it all made Liam turn and drop his forehead against Theo’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. After Theo surely looked down into the beta’s hair with bewilderment in his eyes, he joined in laughing too. Liam hardly noticed how Theo’s arms were now wrapped around him, holding him tightly to his chest. It just felt right, he felt like he was at home. When they came down off their hysterics high, Theo released Liam a little bit but still had his arms wrapped around Liam’s shoulders. Liam looked into Theo’s impossibly beautiful eyes, marking where blue met green and green turned to teal and how they all swirled together to create this explosion of viridian. He was barely aware of how those perfect eyes dropped to Liam’s lips before Theo’s own lips were on his. It felt like the beat drop before the last chorus of a song or the exhilarating plummet of the roller coaster car down the track in an amusement park; it felt like everything had been leading up to this moment. Theo’s lips were so impossibly soft, so inviting and addicting. He kissed like it was his job and nothing else mattered. Liam surprised himself when he pulled back first, steadying himself by wrapping his hands around Theo’s biceps.

  
“What was that?” Liam asked.

  
“That was a kiss Liam,” Theo chuckled. “Want me to demonstrate what one is?”

  
“Yes, oh _god_ , of course,” Liam sighed. “I just- I don’t get why.”

  
“Because I like you?” Theo gave Liam his classic “you’re a dense idiot” look and Liam groaned, flicking him on the arm.

  
“Can you kiss me before I say anything else that’s really stupid?” Liam mumbled, eyes downcast. Theo chuckled again, leaning forward with Liam still in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. And then his temple, his cheek, the top of his nose, his other cheek, all up and down his neck, and finally right on the lips. Liam made an embarrassing whimper at the contact and quickly covered it up by pushing Theo back through the door and up against the adjacent hallway wall. It was about to be perfect- but a slamming door from the other end of the corridor predicted a different future. 


	2. theo // august 1st 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam and theo learn they aren't alone in the asylum but that doesn't stop them from... getting it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets steamy... but like shower level steamy? not like a hot tub? if that makes sense?
> 
> it's also mad short because i wanted to update but didn't have the time to finish the chapter so expect part 2 soon!!!

_** Theo 9:43pm August 1st 2018 ** _

Theo swore that whomever the fuck slammed that fucking door was going to get a serious ass whooping. All he wanted- all he’d wanted for the past _six fucking months_ was to have Liam slam him up against a wall and kiss him as intensely as he was now. But no, no _fucking_ way would anything ever come easy for Theo. As the sound of the door slam shook the corridor, Liam pulled away, his arms still gripping Theo’s biceps like life support. Theo watched the beta breathe heavily, his eyes shifting to that supernatural yellow as he narrowed them at the end of the corridor. Instinctively, Theo felt the sensational burn of his own eyes shifting and the poke of fangs at his bottom lip when a chill flew through the hallway. Then, Liam’s hands released Theo as he took a small step toward the sound.

“No, no,  _ no _ ,” Theo rushes to say, reaching out to grab Liam’s hand to stop him. “Can we ignore that?  _ Please _ ?” 

“I just want to check it out…” Liam shook Theo’s hand off and jogged down the hall. 

“Get your ass back here!  _ This _ is what I meant when I said you were a stubborn bitch!” Theo groaned, rolling his eyes, but running after him anyway. When he reached Liam at the end, he found there was nothing there but two  **_very open_ ** doors on either side of the hallway. The pair turned to one another, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What the fuck?” Theo breathed out. There was a rustling of papers from the room to their left which had Liam squeaking in fear and immediately clutching Theo’s hand. Theo’s heart swelled at the thought that Liam wanted to hold him as his first instinct. 

“ _ They need to know- they need to see how this was created. _ ” An ominous and familiar voice spoke from inside the same room, yet upon looking in, there were no figures to be seen. Liam tugged on Theo’s hand, leading him back toward the room with the intestine and the vending machine. Once they got inside, Theo closed the door as softly as he could behind them before leaning back against it and sighing in relief. 

“We’re totally going to die,” Liam commented, dropping his head against Theo’s shoulder again and wrapping his arms around his torso. Theo hugged back, nuzzling his face into Liam’s hair like a totally lovesick weirdo. They stayed like that for a mere three seconds before another loud slamming of doors followed by heavy footsteps and grunting ruined their moment. The sounds advanced closer and closer until Theo could _practically_ _feel_ hot breath down his neck. He surveyed the room quickly, noting how the broken table was pitched upward toward the vent. With a boost… 

“No fucking doubt in my mind,” Theo muttered, pushing Liam off him. “Up the vent, I’ll give you a boost and you pull me up.” Liam nodded, a flash of recognizable and relatable fear crossing his features. But then it was gone as Liam turned away and started up the table. From the side, Theo tried not to be pissed that his first time with his hands on Liam’s ass was when they were running from some **_thing_ ** in an abandoned asylum, but beggars can’t be choosers, can they? Once Liam was inside the vent, he stuck his arms out and helped Theo shimmy his way up. Inside the duct felt a lot like Theo’s own personal hell (which started and ended with him in a morgue chamber) and he was pretty sure Liam just farted. They slinked along, army crawling toward the literal light at the end of the tunnel. Albeit another soft, dim, and surprisingly creepy light. Theo dropped out of the vent after Liam, finding himself half on top of the younger boy, faces close together. 

“Hi,” Theo whispered, feeling a lot safer now that they had seemingly escaped the imminent threat. A soft and small smile broke across Liam’s face. 

“Hey,” he whispered back, shuffling closer and placing a light kiss on Theo’s lips. The situation escalated quickly from there, resulting in Theo scooted back up against the wall and Liam straddling his thighs. They kissed like that for a while, with Theo’s hands gripping the hemline of Liam’s shirt, occasionally brushing his fingers against his back. It was sweet, romantic, everything that Theo never thought he would have craved but as it turned out, it was exactly what he needed. Liam was what he needed, he always had been. Theo isn’t even paying attention to what he’s doing, all he knows is that his lips are on Liam’s and nothing else matters. Liam presses a soft kiss to Theo’s jawline, causing Theo to sigh in contentment as Liam’s lips explore further down Theo’s neck.

Inbetween the small gasps and soft sighs, words tumble out of Theo’s mouth, breathlessly, 

“I love you.” 

Liam paused, pulling back and looking up at Theo. Their eyes meet in this moment of tense passion, words bubbling at the surface of each of their minds, threatening to spill out. Theo was a boiling pot of water about to push the lid off from steam and pressure and… love. 

“I love you,” Theo said again, less breathy and more clear that it was his intention and not just spoken in a fit of lust. Liam was still staring at Theo, shocked with his mouth slightly agape. Theo slid his hands up the werewolf’s back, causing the younger boy to shiver, his hands now resting on Liam’s neck. He pulled him closer, and Liam compiled, their lips just barely brushing as Theo spoke again. 

“I love you.” 

“Are you sure?” Liam mumbled, eyes breaking contact with Theo’s for the first time in a few minutes. Theo picked up on Liam’s chemosignals which put off the scent of worry, of apprehension. Theo had to refrain from rolling his eyes,  _ could Liam be any denser?  _

“Yes,” Theo scoffed, kissing Liam’s cheek. “Of  _ course _ I’m sure.” 

“No, like, really,” Liam blubbered. “You’re sure?”

“Never been more certain in my life.” Theo punctuated this with a smile that he saved for only when he was with Liam because he didn’t feel comfortable with anyone else. 

“Okay,” Liam said with a small nod of his head. “Okay…. Okay… I love you too.” Liam nodded, more to reassure himself of what he was saying, before closing the gap and kissing Theo. It was a lot rougher of a kiss this time, a change of pace from the soft way they'd been kissing before. Theo supposed this is what the books meant when they said “making out.” It was fingers tugging on hair, hands gripping ass, moans and gasps. Theo pulled away first, practically fighting with Liam to put some distance between them. That was probably a terrible idea considering how  _ wrecked _ Liam looked and goddamn it was  _ hot _ . 

“How much do you love me?” Theo asked, smirking and biting down on the corner of his lip. 

“A lot…” Liam answered immediately. Then he noticed the look on Theo’s face. “Why?”

“Enough to let me fuck you right here, right now?” Theo wondered, his voice hoarse as he gripped Liam’s ass and tugged him closer. The moans they both let out at the friction they created were more than enough to notify whoever happened to be lurking in the vicinity. Theo thought he could speak for both of them when saying they didn’t care.  

“It’s unsanitary, we don’t have lube, there are strange voices….” Liam rambled on but Theo was focused on other things. Other things that just happened to be let some control go and dragging his fangs along the expanse of Liam’s neck before biting down near his collarbone.  “Yeah, fine, okay. Get your dick out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it may seem like they're getting shit done really quick but i'm doing it for a reason, i promise!! and as it gets going, there's probably going to be flashbacks to before they get together/ get sent back in time..... providing i survive the end of my school year lmao
> 
> thanks for all the love!!!!!!!!! xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so let me know what you think and if i should keep going?????


End file.
